The invention relates to a sanitary installation part comprising an installation housing or an installation cage, which can be inserted into a housing or cage mount of a gas line or liquid line and is provided with at least one latching element projecting from the outer housing or cage circumference in a latched position and which can be deflected from this latching position into a zero position in a resiliently-elastic fashion.
A sanitary installation part embodied as a backflow preventer is already known having an installation housing, which installation housing can be inserted into a water line. On this installation housing several latching elements are provided, evenly distributed in the circumferential direction, which are embodied as an outwardly angled spring arm. In order to enable the installation housing to be inserted into the housing mount the spring arms are temporarily mobile from their latching position into a zero position, until the spring arms can resiliently return to the latching position. In the latching position the spring arms of the known backflow preventer project from the installation housing such that they can engage a latching groove at the clear inner circumference of the housing mount. As soon as the spring arms have moved into the latching groove of the housing mount in a resiliently-elastic fashion only a destructive removal of the known backflow preventer is possible.
The angle of the spring arms actually predetermines the direction of inserting the known backflow preventer. If the known backflow preventer is to be inserted into the housing mount against the angle of its spring arms, a housing mount with a relatively large circumferential insertion incline is necessary, which can quite considerably enlarge the dimensions of the housing mount in the longitudinal direction.